


Telecommunicative

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [8]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Empathy, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion and Anduin have been apart for some time, so they make up for it over the bloodgem one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telecommunicative

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

As per usual during the evenings, Wrathion was alone. And as per usual when Wrathion was  _alone_ , he was  _bored_. So much of what he spent his days doing was based around other people - it wasn't that he necessarily  _enjoyed_  other people's company. He found it exhausting. But at least it was  _work_ , and he often grew restless when he wasn't able to further his projects. Most evenings were, therefore, spent with the company of a book; tonight, he opted for his hand.

But he had done an  _awful_  lot during the day. He tried to conjure images to his mind to spur his interest, but all he found were memories of droll politics and irritatingly minute details which nobody would believe for a moment were relevant except for his bizarrely thorough champions. Usually, he was grateful for their completeness. But right now, he just wished he could wipe it from his mind.

There was one thing that always managed to take his mind off the day's events, though. He debated not bothering, and either heading straight to sleep or going for his usual reading session - but after a moment of shifting to try and get comfortable for a nap, it seemed his body, at least, had made up its mind about what it wanted. With a sigh, he reached for the bloodgem set into the dragonscale mantle resting on his bedside and loosened it from its setting with his claw, tucking it into his palm and quietly activating it.

He didn't expect in any way the sudden wave of sheer overwhelming affection that passed over the connection from Anduin Wrynn's mind.

Overwhelmed and suddenly short of breath, Wrathion carefully explored the connection. It took him a few moments longer to recognise the Light's touch; it seemed he'd managed to interrupt Anduin's meditation session. He wondered momentarily how he'd managed to avoid doing so until now, to be honest. He gently probed at the edge of Anduin's consciousness, a gentle but incessant nagging that eventually brought the man out of his trance.

"Mm. Wrathion?" His voice was tranquil and soft.  
"Ayess. It's terribly rude to deny your fellow Prince an audience, you know," Wrathion teased.  
Anduin laughed. "I was meditating. Is it important?"  
"Mm, yes. You see, I am bored, and I request your attentions immediately. I was wondering if you had time for some... rather less wholesome endeavours."  
"You're terrible," Anduin chided. "But I  _am_  alone, if that's what you meant."  
"Close enough."

Wrathion felt a transumation in the rest of the... well...  _love_  left over from Anduin's meditation, as vague impressions of reaching to undo a belt and slipping a hand into trousers were transmitted over the connection. A clear surge of arousal hit Wrathion's mind as Anduin began to touch himself, spreading gradually to the rest of both of their bodies.

"You know," Anduin said, his tone a little deeper, "I'd prefer it if it was your hand that was doing this."  
"I'm sure you would." Wrathion did his best to transmit the equivalent image of him beginning to roll his fingertips against himself, snuggled back into the soft downy cushions that made up his bed. "What would you like me to do to you, hmm?"  
"Touch me," Anduin began simply. "Stroke your fingers along me. Tease me. Get that... awful grin on your face that means you're up to something," he breathed with a note of humour as Wrathion felt him began to grip his length properly and settle into a rhythm.  
"What sort of things could I  _possibly_  be up to, Anduin Wrynn?"  
"Fetching..." he paused to gasp, "fetching your..."  
"Go on~."  
"...prosthetic," Anduin finished with a hint of teasing on his tone. "And lubrication."  
"And then what?"  
"Why don't  _you_  tell  _me_ ," Anduin smirked, as he gave Wrathion a clear image of how he was lying face-down on his bed, his bare behind raised as he jerked his cock with one hand. It caused the quickening of breath and flush of cheeks that Anduin no doubt hoped it would, and Wrathion took a moment to steady himself before continuing.

"Well... I," he began, stalling for time, "...believe I'd begin with... preparing you," he said, trying to force his voice deeper than it was. He could sense Anduin's amusement at the way he was squirming and struggling with this where he was usually so eloquent. "Sliding my fingers into you. You're rather fond of that, aren't you? Having me  _inside_  of you..." with that, he dipped the tip of one of his fingers just a little past his threshold, and felt Anduin squirm and gasp at the strange sensation. "Claiming you," he continued. "Showing you how well I know you. How I know just where to stroke inside to make you moan."

"And what would you be doing for yourself, hm?" Anduin's voice had a strange purr to it, a low rumble that Wrathion was now completely sure was entirely from arousal that he wanted to share with Wrathion. "You're not one to be selfless."  
"Well, ahh..."  
"Would you be touching yourself, too?" He stroked himself as he said it, and the images pulsed over Wrathion's mind as he doubled the pace of his own hand, rubbing firmly along his own length. "Would you have to stop and slow down so you didn't cum from how overwhelming it all was? Would you take your prosthetic into yourself and  _fuck_  me with it until I -- oh, Light--"

Anduin's speech was cut off not as a result of his own orgasm, but as a result of Wrathion's. Wrathion bit his lip, bloodgem clutched tightly in one hand as his other worked furiously against himself to bring him through his peak. And almost as soon as he was done, he felt Anduin mirror the sensations - the pleasure blooming from his mind into Wrathion's was almost as overwhelming for the dragon as his own, and they relished in it together, each a mess of panting breaths and soaked underwear.

"...we really must do this more often," Anduin asserted when they'd finally calmed down enough to form coherent thoughts.  
Wrathion gave a confirming hum, letting himself nestle back against his pillows again. "We were rather incomplete in our descriptions, were we not?"  
"I think we can be excused for that," Anduin laughed. "Would you like me to stay while you fall asleep?"  
"Mm, no. We both know how terribly that went  _last_  time."  
"True... goodnight, then, Wrathion."  
"Goodnight, Anduin." The words buzzed in his mind for a few seconds before he transmitted them, and on his cheeks for a few moments after. "I love you."  
"I love you too," said Anduin, with all the warmth he'd had when Wrathion had first contacted him; and then, gently, he closed the connection.


End file.
